Of Psycho and Rubeus, Pt. One
by Sailor Thundera
Summary: Sailor Scouts and Power Rangers=one wild ride in the universe!


"Of Psycho and Rubeus"

**"Of Psycho and Rubeus, Pt.1"**

Author: Sailor Thundera

About: It's about when the Inner Sailor Senshis and the Galaxy Power Rangers went up against the Psycho Rangers, Rubeus, and Trakeena.

**_(Note----- I do not own Sailor Moon, Power Rangers, or a few other characters, someone else does. However, there are somethings that you find anywhere else but here!)_**

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**"Of Psycho and Rubeus, Pt.1"**

Leo was practicing defensive and offensive moves with his Quasar Saber, trying to keep his mind off of what had happened to Kendrix. He could hardly keep up his concentration without her image taking over. Nothing prepared him for what could have happened next! 

He felt his arms jerk back from a couple of weird soldiers, preventing him from either morphing or using the communicater built into his transmorpher to contact the other Rangers. One of these soldiers had punched him square in the abdominal area, knocking the wind outta him. 

When he brought his head up after the blow to the stomach, he saw Villamax and Nova with an even more vicious Psycho Red and a bunch more of the dark soldiers. 

"Not you again," Leo was shocked to see Psycho Red standing before him, holding his Quasar Saber. "I-I-I thought we'd destroyed you for good last time!" 

Psycho Red laughed. "You really thought you had me beat, didn't you?" he kicked Leo in the stomach. "Well, I'm back to finish what I'd started before." Psycho Red was about to take Leo's Quasar Saber and cut off his head, but one of the dark-cloaked soldiers kicked it outta his hands, did a few backflips, landed, catching the Quasar Saber and slicing Leo's captors. 

"What? Who?" Villamax wanted to know who or what did that so he could kill them. "Don't just stand there. Stingwimgers, attack them!" 

"Venom Horde, destroy them!" Anne yelled to her troops. 

"Come on," the figure yelled. "We've got to get outta here before they destroy both of us!" 

They ran until they lost sight of them. When they stopped, Leo was curious as to who saved him. "Thanks," he said with a grin. 

"Don't thank me just yet," the figure said, trying not to reveal herself just yet to him. She grabbed Leo's Quasar Saber from under her cloak and handed it back to him. "A weapon like this must never fall into evil control, understand?" 

"Yes," Leo nodded. "Just who are you anyway?" 

She didn't say a word back as she pulled the hood back on her cloak. She then unhooked it, revealing a black space jacket and matching pants, with a crescent moon on one side of it, over top a black shirt. Around her neck was a silver cord with a black gem with a 3-D image of a black lion attacking. Her hair had two balls on top of her head, while the rest of it hung off the back in two ponytails. On her forehead, a crescent moon shimmered in the daylight. On her ears, she wore a pair of dangling crescent moons. She looked up at him, with her deep blue eyes, and spoke. "My name is Serena." She heard Villamax coming. "We need to get outta here, and fast!" 

"How do you suppose we do that?" Leo wasn't sure if he could trust her. He held his Quasar Saber close to him. 

Serena wrapped her left arm around Leo's waist. "Hang on tight." The crescent moon symbol on her forehead began surrounding them with a gold light. She lowered her head a bit as the light covered them. "Moon Teleportation Power!" 

In the blink of an eye, they disappeared as their pursuers finally reached Leo's and Serena's last coordinates. Anne and Villamax exchanged worried glances. 

"We are in sooooooooo much trouble, Villamax," Anne groaned. "Rubeus and Trakeena are gonna kill us for not destroying him." 

Psycho Red leaned against a tree, holding a few strands of blonde hair up to his dark face. 

"Let's get back," Villamax sighed. "Come Psycho Red." 

Psycho Red followed, storing the hairs in a little red pouch. **_Soon, I will have my revenge on the Red Ranger, and this will be the key. Hahahahaha!_**

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Serena and Leo teleported safely aboard the **_Star Jammer_**, which served as the Sailor Scout's spaceship. 

Leo wondered where he was. 

Serena sighed. "I wonder why Anne was there? Ever since I met her, she's tried every method known to man to kill me." 

"Why?" 

"I don't know. How 'bout I show you around?" 

"Okay." 

"Excellent! Follow me, please." 

She showed him around **_Star Jammer_**, giving details about each one. "...And over here," Serena continued, "are the living quarters. Each one is as unique as the person who occupies it. Here are the doors to the hangar and cargo hold." Leo watched as Serena punched in a 10-digit number on the door's keypad. The keypad beeped, whirled, and a female's voice said, "Acknowledged. You may enter the docking bay, Serena." 

"Thank you, Serenity," Serena said as they entered the docking bay. 

"Serena," Leo asked, who's Serenity?" 

"Serenity is my mother, but also the name of the ship's voice. You see, a couple of friends of mine programmed **_Star Jammer_**'s system, and had installed a chip with her voice programmed into it. But she really is aboard the ship." Serena stopped at the edge of the platform and held out her right hand. Approaching the platform was a giant robotic black cat. "Leo, meet the **_Moon Lion_**!" 

The **_Moon Lion_** let out a loud, deep roar as it looked down on the two. 

"Unreal!" Leo exclaimed. 

"Moon Lion and I have been through a lot together," Serena put her arm down. "Ain't that right?" 

The lion nodded and growled softly. The lion then returned to its area of the **_Star Jammer_**. 

They made their way out of the hangar and back on one the ship's decks. Serena led the way to the control room. Leo followed, still in awe after meeting her robotic cat. Leo wasn't prepared for who he was about to meet... 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Psycho Red, Anne, and Villamax returned to the bridge of Trakeena's ship. Psycho Red went back into his place with the other Psycho Rangers. 

Anne cleared her throat. "Rubeus, don't get mad at Villamax and I for not capturing the Red Ranger or bringing back one of the Quasar Sabers," she sighed, "but he was rescued by some cloaked figure. It's possible that he might have been captured by the other." 

"My dear Anne," Rubeus laughed, "you have know idea what happened, do you? Psycho Red, come forth and present the data you recorded for Trakeena and, of course, myself." 

"Yes, Lord Rubeus," Psycho Red slowly nodded. He walked towards them, stopped, and produced a miniature data recorder from behind his back. He placed the device on the floor in front of Trakeena and Rubeus and turned the power on. A 3-D image of the same girl that rescued Leo, looked Trakeena straight in the eyes. Psycho Red was talking about the hairs he found in the hood of the cape. The image changed again, this time into the information that was recorded about the DNA structure. "Once I extracted what I needed from the DNA found in the strands of hair, I started creating a warrior who will destroy those pathetic rangers, once and for all!" 

Rubeus grinned. "You have done well, but who rescued the Red Ranger?" 

Psycho Red turned to Rubeus and said, "From all the data recorded, it was someone you really hate." 

"Spit it out!" Rubeus yelled. "I didn't spend my time locating you Psycho Rangers for nothing. Either you tell me what I want to know, or I'm goona send you to a scrap heap! Got me?" 

"Since you put it that way, it was, uh, Sailor Moon!" 

**"WHAT?!"** Rubeus was gonna kill Psycho Red for that comment. "If those son-of-a-sarlaac Sailor brats help the Rangers, then we must obliterate them all!" 

Deviot stepped forward. "My dear Trakeena," he said, not letting any of his motives be found out, "our Sailor Clones are finished." 

"Bring them here," Trakeena grinned. "I want to see them before we send them to destroy **_Terra Venture_**!" 

"Yes, my queen," Deviot bowed and left the room. A few minutes later, he returned with something following him. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**_To be continued..._**


End file.
